Sidney
'' "Oh, yes. Right there, Foop."'' ''--Sidney'' ''General'' Sidney was, and is, the product of a one-night-stand between Sanderson and Shelly, who are genderbents of eachother. She lives in the original universe with her father, whilst her twin brother, Simon, lives in the genderbent universe with his mother. Like most Pixies, she likes reading and studying. Basically anything boring. She enjoys organizing things, and sitting on people's heads. Despite being the oldest of the two, she's slightly smaller than Simon. Birth and Cubehood Sidney was born probably ''in '''Jamco', alongside her twin brother. She was born first, which ment she had dibs on living in the original Pixie World instead of her brother. She was speaking fully within two days, but had trouble digesting solid food. The first thing she was able to eat without puking it up on Anti-Cosmo was pasta. Her Father quickly picked up a routine of dropping her into boiling pots of water, leaving her in the freezer, leaving her in the microwave, and other things. He secretly loves her, but doesn't give a crap to show it. Once she went to School, she made friends with Gao, an asian Pixie, and Sarah, her grandfather's cousin's daughter. She spent most of her infant days hiding in cool, dry, corners of Pixie World, chewing on random objects. Sidney also had many head-to-head enraged baby fights with her older cousin Foop, who was just nearly exiting his cube stage. Childhood By the time she exited her 'cube stage', she was still incredibly small. Pixies kept stepping on her, resulting in her not growing correctly. She began finding a passion in organizing things when she was about four or five. She organized folders, papers, computer files, underwear, and other things. She also had a bad habit of preening others, which freaked them out and caused them to slap her with a fly-swatter. Eric, one of her frienimies, showed up by the time she was around 10. She took an immediate dislike to him, as he continuously sprayed her with canned cheese, or did other things to torture her. Even Sanderson began to dislike him. At the age of five or six, she began visiting her mother more often. They began to get incredibly close, because screw logic. Allergies Sidney is allergic to mustard like her father and mother. She's also allergic to cat dander, but her parents don't have time 'fo dat, since they have cats. They'd rather keep their cats than Sidney. Other random stuff everybody cares about because she's Sidney She has a fear of Ocean Sunfish, since they're so big . She's only about the size of a baby dwarf hamster as a child and a normal hamster fully grown, compaired to a normal sized human. 'WHAT I'' THINK ABOUT HER' Sidney is best infant and the most amazingful baby in existance. She's probably THE most original FOP OC i've seen and 'LYDIA STOP REMOVING HER FROM THE TOP NAVIGATION CHARACTER LISTING OR I SWEAR TO PIXIE JESUS AR IS GONNA GET IT.' 'Sidney is best infant.''' ~Invadermay123 she always lifts ' Category:Fan Characters Category:Pixie Category:Pixies Category:Female Category:Twistdom Category:Twistdom Characters Category:Fandom Category:Fanon Category:Females Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Fan Made